Le Temps
by 5Pistache5
Summary: Nous pensons qu'il est là, mais pourtant, il n'existe pas... Premier Oneshot à vie! reviews s'il vous plait!


_Voici un petit one-shot… Mon premier en fait! _

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira! _

_Bonne lecture!_

**Le Temps**

Qu'est-ce que le Temps?

C'est tout et rien à la fois.

On ne peut pas le saisir ni le sentir, mais pourtant il est là. Il s'écoule toujours au même rythme. Parfois, nous avons l'impression qu'il va plus vite… trop vite même! Et il y a d'autres moments où on dirait qu'il s'est arrêté complètement. Il prend un malin plaisir à faire durer les circonstances embarrassantes trop longuement, mais aussi à écourter les instants de bonheur intense. C'est une source d'eau fraîche qui coule sans arrêt. Peu importe l'orage qui la secoue ou les feuilles qui y tombent, elle continu toujours, sans s'arrêter, sans s'émouvoir.

Le Temps n'a pas de début.

Le Temps n'a pas de fin.

Lorsque nous sommes jeune et insouciant, nous avons l'impression d'en avoir trop. Mais lorsque nos jours sont comptés et que les rides sur nos visages sont apparues, il nous manque cruellement. Il est toujours présent. Même dans les moments où nous voudrions qu'il disparaisse pour nous laisser vivre, il continu de nous harceler et de nous poursuivre. Il est totalement égoïste en nous laissant décrépir petit à petit alors que lui, il est éternel et sans âge.

Le Temps continu.

Le Temps tue.

Il détruit nos rêves et nos espoirs. Il déchire nos cœurs, les brisent en mille morceaux. Il nous sépare et fait de nous des êtres inférieurs, totalement soumis à son rythme. Il nous observe continuellement et rit de notre position de faiblesse face à lui, face au monde. Nos moments de détresse sont, pour lui, les plus grandes joies de son existence.

Nous ne pouvons lui échapper. Il nous guette et peut nous trouver même lorsque nous pensons être caché et en sûreté. Il nous traque comme on poursuit une bête. Et nous, nous sommes là, à courir comme des dépravés, comme si le Diable lui-même était à nos trousses. Comme si le Mal allait nous gagner.

Le Temps, c'est de l'argent.

Le Temps file.

Le Temps presse.

Nous essayons de le rattraper. Pourtant, il court beaucoup plus vite que nous et même si nous le savons, nous ignorons volontairement ce petit détail qui changerait toute notre existence. Au lieu de le poursuivre, nous l'accompagnerions. Au lieu de le combattre, nous savourerions sa présence à nos côtés comme un ami. Comme un égal.

Le Temps d'une paix.

Le Temps d'un amour.

Le Temps d'attente.

Des époques, des dates, des années, des minutes, des secondes. Tous des mots qui ne veulent rien dire et qui ont pris un sens par la seule volonté de l'homme. La Religion a créée Dieu, l'Existence a créée le Temps. Sans lui, nous n'existons pas. Sans lui, nous serions éternel, à son image et ça, il ne le veut pas. Il veut le pouvoir pour lui seul et il n'aime pas le partager. Il retient l'attention de trop de gens depuis trop longtemps pour pouvoir être effacé, pour pouvoir être dégradé au numéro deux.

Perdre son Temps.

Laisser faire le Temps.

Pour un Temps.

De Temps en Temps.

Avoir le Temps.

Nous avons essayé de le remplacer par quelque chose de plus grand, de plus clément à notre égard, alors il a éliminé son ennemi. Il a anéanti nos chances de nous en sortir, de nous délivrer de son emprise infatigable. Il nous tient en cage comme de stupides bêtes. Il a détruit notre espérance de vivre libre un jour en nous influençant. En nous détruisant. En laissant faire le Temps.

Le poids du Temps.

…

Il est trop méprisant pour nous laisser vivant, trop généreux pour nous laisser mort. Il est si cruel qu'il nous donne la vie. C'est un jeu pour lui. Il nous crée, il nous rend malheureux durant des années entières et au moment où nous croyons pouvoir y échapper, il nous assassine. Il s'amuse à donner l'exemple à ceux qui voudrait le défier en répandant notre sang sur l'herbe, en nous contrôlant, en nous forçant à s'entretuer.

Mais maintenant, moi je sais. Je sais ce qu'il peut faire et je sais que s'il me trouve, plongé comme je le suis dans le bonheur, je serai châtié. Pourtant, j'en ai bavé pour arriver où je suis. Le Temps m'a fait comprendre que je n'étais rien. Il m'a fait réaliser à quel point ma vie était dépourvue de sens. J'avais tout pour être heureux excepté ce petit détail qui peut paraître si banal, mais qui est vital pour moi.

Le Temps m'a enseigné que les gens changent. Qu'ils peuvent devenir meilleur ou même pire que ce qu'ils étaient, mais que jamais il ne les laisse seul, au gré du vent. Il m'a fait rire, il m'a fait pleurer. Il m'a permis vivre des moments de joie, mais aussi des moments de tristesse. L'équilibre entre le bonheur et le malheur a toujours été respecté. Un événement heureux était accompagné de son coup dur et l'inverse se produisait lorsqu'un échec m'asseyait.

Le Temps m'a fait grandir. Il m'a fait comprendre que nous ne pouvons pas rester éternellement un enfant même si cette idée réconforte nos cœurs. Le fait de vieillir ne me dérange plus parce que je sais que peut importe l'influence qu'il va avoir sur ma vie et moi, il m'a permit d'être pleinement heureux. Il n'est pas clément avec tout le monde, j'en conviens. Mais j'ai la prétention de penser que nous méritons ce que le Temps fait pour nous. C'est à nous de vouloir changer des choses et le il n'est pas complice de ces modifications.

Le Temps ne peut qu'influencer… pas changer le cours des choses à notre place. Finalement, si nous nous laissons choir devant lui, il peut laisser sa marque à jamais sur nous de façon néfaste, laissant son côté belliqueux l'envahir, son côté méchant nous détruire. Mais si nous nous tenons bien droit devant lui, prêt à l'accueillir, il nous suit, nous soutient dans notre vie.

À présent, je suis là, agenouillé devant ma destiné, un joyau entre les mains. Je fais face à mon futur et je dois avouer que c'est grâce au Temps que je suis ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Maintenant, plus question de reculer. Les étoiles brillent dans l'émeraude, la lumière se reflète dans le feu flamboyant. La peur au ventre, mais la confiance au cœur, c'est avec quelques mots que je celle à jamais ma destinée.

-Lily-Jolie… veux-tu m'épouser?

_Pistache_


End file.
